Altered Past Akin Impending
by The SedatedWolf
Summary: Based of Itachi's last words to Sasuke, different Uchiha massacre. After being attacked by a mob Naruto goes into his mind where he learns about the Kyuubi and his parents forcing him to hide his true potential while keeping secrets. Naruto trained by Anko, His Parents, Kakashi and the Kyuubi. NarutoX(Not Telling) and SasukeX(There's going to be a poll) / First Fanfic.
1. Love Is Painful

This is my First Fanfic.

I don't own Naruto only my ideas, OC's and my created Jutsu.

* * *

_**Altered Past Akin Impending**_

_**Love Is Painful**_

* * *

_**Midnight – Konohas Red-light District **_

Ducking into a narrow opening between two buildings was a small boy with, blond hair dressed in an orange and blue jumpsuit with blue ninja sandals. He kept running daring not to look back hoping his pursuers would become uninterested of their game of 'hunt the fox' as they had called it. He was so focused on not getting caught that he didn't notice that he ran straight into dead end.

As he backed up against the wall he heard the footsteps of a group of people approaching, then they suddenly stopped, he looked up from behind the bags of trash he had used to conceal himself in suspense praying that they had gone the wrong way "Looks like we finally caught the demon, we were going to give you a quick and painless death but since you gave us such a chase were going to make it deliberately excruciating" said the leader of the group a man named Kuso Okuraseru.

"What did I ever do to you I don't ever know you, and why you do keep calling me a demon" Naruto yelled, still not understanding why everyone in the group looked at him with those cold dead eyes glaring at him.

"DON'T play innocent with us we know what you really are; I don't know how you survived your battle with the Fourth Hokage" Kuso yelled looking angrier if it was even possible "But you even have the audacity to play innocent and use that small human body that you somehow manifested to trick the Third Hokage into believing that you are harmless, and that we are the ones who are guilty and not you"

Looking up in surprise at what the man said Naruto became furious "Why what do you mean trick Ojii-san, why would I do that, why would I hurt my precious people when there the only ones I have" he blurted out. Turning away from the group he didn't notice that they had moved closer.

"That's it you've lived far too long we should have killed you the second you manifested this body, but we`ll rectify our mistake." taking out there weapons they began to move closer. "Don't worry we`ll just make you feel the same we felt when you took our loved ones away since we know that you love only yourself"

Snapping his head back to face them, he realised that he was out numbered and he didn't have any way out. Knowing that his Ojii-san would take at least about 20 minutes to reach him once he found out he would be dead a long time ago. "Well looks like no one's going to save you this time Demon" bringing his arms up in defence almost as to create a barrier between him and his attackers, he felt his skin being pierced in multiple places at the same time. He bit the inside of his mouth trying to stop himself from screaming out in pain but all that did was cause him to make his gums bleed from the pressures he was applying to it. "No one's going to save you this time demon and there's none of those pesky ANBU around to stop us" by this time they had all stopped after seeing the look on their leaders face. "You know what I actually feel sorry for those guys"

Seeing that they had stopped attacking, he noticed that is wounds were already healing, forgetting about the position he was in he asked Kuso "Why do you feel sorry for them" clearing not reading the atmosphere.

Laughing Kuso looked down at him "It is because of you, you little prick, they have to protect you even though you killed their loved ones, isn't that ironic. Well plays times over boys and it's the end for you" taking out senbon they dipped it into a small bottle, pulling it out he saw it was covered in a purple liquid. They let the liquid drip into the wounds that hadn't had enough time to fully heal. Growing bored of poisoning him they decided to cover all the wounds they had dropped poison into with paper bombs. Stepping back a bit Kuso activated one of the paper bombs the one located on his back, lucky for Naruto they were the lowest level paper bombs there were which meant he would be surviving this ordeal with only a few bruises and broken bones because of the pressure and proximity of the explosion.

"Aaahh!" screaming because of the pain he was in, he heard the laughter of his attackers hearing the voices made him sick, he was soon enveloped in cloak of red chakra, feeling his bloodlust and chakra increasing at an alarming rate, eyes changing from the normal cerulean blue to a slinted red fox like one, a vindictive fox like grin spread on his face proudly displaying is enlarged teeth which looked like fangs blood still dripping from his bleeding gum and his nails extended becoming sharper looking like claws.

"**Hahahahaha I thank you puny humans for giving me control over my vessels body"** the voice that spoke was a deep one filled with malice.

"See-e-e-eeeee I told you that the boy was the fox the whole time" Kuso said looking awfully smug forgetting about his mistake that he was trying to kill the boy and not prove it was the Kyuubi. He took out his kunai and moved in closer.

"**So you think me having control over this body and killing it would finally rid the world of me, you must be pretty stupid or pretty daring to attempt a feet like that"** looking at the Kyuubi in what it could only assume to be dread it started chuckling darkly combined with the body of a 5 year old covered in red charka with fangs and claws, looking into its glowing red eyes he saw his life flash before him. **"Well I don't have any time left cause I spent all of it talking when I should have killed you"** wheezing out a sigh of relief thinking he wasn't going to die. **"Oh don't think you're not dying I left enough bloodlust him he won't think twice about killing you guys"**

Seeing Naruto looking at him he saw only the eyes change back to blue but that the cloak didn't disappear he realised that the Kyuubi wasn't joking. "Aaaaahh!" running at the them faster than the untrained eye could see Naruto lashed at them with is claws cutting deep into the flesh, blood spraying out. Locking eyes with his attacker Naruto rushed him widening his jaws proudly displaying his bloody fangs. Frozen in fear all they could do was watch as he killed them of one by one.

Standing all alone his friends dead realising if he did nothing he was going to die. "Come on cant we work things out, I didn't even want to kill you they forced me to do it" Kuso pleaded but his plea fell on deaf ears. Naruto was too absorbed in his bloodlust to hear anything. Channelling most of his chakra to strengthen his legs and fangs he jump on him biting him in the throat, his blood sprayed out hitting the back of Naruto`s throat. With no one left to kill the red chakra faded away and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Still Konoha – Uchiha District **_

Looking down at his hands he noticed it was tinted a dark red. Thinking back he remembered that he had help killed all of his clansmen with the exception of one, his partner the man he admired the most the person who had told him about their families plan to over through their villages leading light there Hokage. He was still a child barely at the age of 6, and here he was hunched over the sink in the bathroom vomiting for this was the first time he had killed somebody.

'Why would they want to want to take over the village, everything was so peaceful' that was all that the young boy… no the young man could think of. After a few minutes standing there hunched over he had regained enough strength to stand straight up, he looked at the mirror that had a crack in it which made it difficult for him see too his reflection, however he could see the two pairs of red eyes in the mirror.

Already knowing who the second pair of eyes belonged too he stood there dumb folded; he was snapped out of his astonishment by the sudden movement by the figure behind him. Reaching up he moved his small hands over his face, touching his eyes and even pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming."Tou-san look I finally awo-ke" choking on the last words he was about to say recalling what had just occurred.

Turning around to look at the man behind him he saw the somber look on his anikis face. "Sasuke I'm sorry, I hoped that by bringing you into this you would be able to help get our father off his path of corruption, that wold only breed more hatred in this world and by doing so would help put an end to cycle of hatred within the Uchiha clan" Itachi looked away hoping that his brother didn't have to lose his innocence so prematurely, just like he had.

"Aniki it wasn't your fault you said I didn't have to get involved, yet I did it, it was my choice. I know they say if you love someone you should let them go but I don't understand why we had to kill Kaa-san she would have understood" Sasuke started crying.

"Well we don't have much time an ANBU Black OPS patrol unit should be coming by in 15 minutes unless there's a meeting today and when they see the blood they will know something is up. Do you still remember your part of the plan?" Getting a nod for Sasuke he continued. "Don't worry just remember how you have to act, go to the Naka Shrine in about a months' time I'll meet you I`ll first have to shake off the ANBU, Are you ready" Itachi said.

"Hai"

"_**Tsukuyomi!"**_

* * *

So plz review it will really help and boost my confidence, even help me post more chapters quicker if I get inspired.


	2. Meeting

So last chapter i only got one review not bad for a beginner in my eyes. But yeah not what i really came her to say, I've decided to try and post a chapter every week and if i can't do that it will be up at the end of the month also those things i did in this and the 1st chapter with the heading of the place will stop in chapter 4 theres more stuff i want to say but i'll leave that for next chapter.

* * *

_**Altered Past Akin Impending**_

_**Meeting**_

* * *

_**Kisaragi Village - South Of Konoha**_

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe them when they said this would be an A-rank mission, A-rank my ass. They probably just wanted me out of the fucking village" A strong yet feminine voice shouted not caring if there were enemy's near waiting to ambush her. "Fucking council just because I was his student doesn't mean I'm going to be there fucking scapegoat. I might as well get going no use remaining here" With that she started jogging before breaking into a full-blown sprint heading straight for Konoha not bothering taking to the trees. 'Hopefully if I push myself hard enough I might make it before the shops close and get some Dango' She thought happily before grimacing, while she may have been in a hurry to get her precious Dango she wasn't eager to be greeting by the looks of the villages. Seeing that it was getting dark she decided to slow down. 'Well at least I don't have to deal with the glares, I wonder if Kotetsu and Izumo are still on gate duty' She wondered.

* * *

_**7 Hours Later – Konoha**_

"Fina-Fucking-lly last time I do something like that even for Dango" She said entering the village. She could tell it was midnight as there was no one around. Heading towards the Red-light district were her house was situated she took a stroll around the district something she wouldn't normally do but for some peculiar reason she couldn't stop herself. Gazing at the sky as she wandered about something orange peeking her curiosity, having nothing better to do she closed in on orange entity. Getting a good look at it she realised it wasn't an object. 'Isn't this the Kyuubi gaki?' she thought. Recognising ripped clothes and mangled corpses she knew what happened. 'Those idiots thinking killing him would kill the Kyuubi' she continued thinking. 'Don't they know killing him would free it doing more destruction then good? Hope the Hokage`s working late cause I'm sure he`d want to know about this' Slugging the blond haired gaki over her shoulder she sprinted to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

Stopping at the front of the tower she spotted a pair of ANBU standing in front of the entrance responsibility for guarding it. "Cat come over here" she called out to one of them.

The ANBU in question turned to face her realising who it was she walked over to her leaving her partner mid-sentence. "What do you need Anko" said a feminine voice one may possibly presume was Cat`s.

"Is the Hokage in or have I come at the wrong time?" She asked sheepishly.

"Actually he is but his finishing up. It's been a long day he's most probably just on to shunshin home, you know you can hand in your mission report in later" The cat mask ANBU said.

"No it wasn't that but never mind it's not important" she turned around leaving her friend to go back to her duty. "Looks like he`ll be staying with me for the night, aah hope he doesn't freak out when he wakes up"

* * *

_**Naruto Mindscape**_

Naruto found himself in what seemed to be a dark sewer. He stood there gazing around 'Is this what hell looks like, well it does have a gloomy feel to it though I thought there would be fire and chaos everywhere but it looks like even in death I'm still alone' he thought slumping to the floor sitting in what he assumed was blood he wasn't in the least bit afraid by it he had seen enough of his own.

Hearing a low growling he moved through the sewer following the sound, hearing it getting louder he saw there were doorframes going along the walls none of which had doors, one of them had an eerie red glow coming from it. Poking is head inside he saw there was an enormous cage being held closed with a sealing tag. 'Wow that's one huge ass gate wonder what's behind it' he thought. Slowly entering the room he felt the same chakra from when he was being attacked earlier and it felt good.

"**So the warden finely pays his prisoner a visit ha I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now" **a deep voice said from behind the bars. **"Now I think you already know what I am or are really as stupid as you pretend to be?"** the Kyuubi grinned showing it large canines one the only things that could be seen beside its eyes that pierced deep into ones soul.

"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune" he replied plainly struggling not to show any emotion.

"**So you do know. I should congratulate you you're one of few that has looked me in the eye and done what you've done but I'm not" **staring the blond in the eyes he studied him crucially.** "I know what you're thinking and I'm not going to answer all your questions only those I find intriguing. First of all you're not dead you're in your mind, secondly I'm sealed within you and lastly yes I did save you earlier when you were attacked by those men but you killed them" **the Fox said chuckling darkly at the last part.

"Um thank you I think, I know there not much I can do but I am in your dep't if there's anything I can do for you I'll try" he said sheepishly not really sure what to say to a demon.

"**Kit I know it may seem odd that I haven't tried to kill you yet, its cause I'm not I've seen your life I've seen how they treat you that's why I'm giving you a chance. That`s why I'm going to train you if I'm going to have a host it's not going to be a weak one" **said the Kyuubi seriously.

"Really what do I have to do" he said exactly.

"**Just tear the seal of on the each edge not too much or your body might gain some unwanted changes**" he whispered.

Pushing away the thought of why the Kyuubi of all demons would whisper almost as if he was afraid of something he stepped forward a few feet before he felt his lower half become surrounded in blood that elevated him nearer to the seal. Reaching out towards it he grabbed a hold of it firmly. Prepared to tear the edge of he was immobilised by the feeling of two pairs of arms hugging him from each side.

"Kyuubi I never sought to see your unpleasant face again" said a blond haired man draped in a green jonin vest, blue jonin undershirt and pants with blue shinobi sandals and a white cloak, that looked like an older version on Naruto, standing next to him was a woman with vibrant red hair that also had on a jonin uniform. (A/N never really like how she looked in here usual attire so gave her, her jonin uniform instead if you don't know what it looks like watch Naruto Road to a Ninja) "I am impressed that you knew about the fail safe and that it could only be used once, though I don't understand how Kushina got here" he continued turning to face the woman known as Kushina.

"Don't look at me Minato this is your seal not mine the Uzumaki clan may be seal master but we never made a seal which was connected with the Shimigami" she said before looking down at the boy in her arms "Though we don't have much time before we go we at least got to see our son"

Naruto`s mind was working over time you could literally see the cogs turning as they were in his mind, he was about to say something after he heard the word son but never got the chance to "Kyuubi as I don't hear you laughing your ass off nor growling, what is your motive we only have about 6 hours before our chakra runs out and we ascend to the afterlife" Minato said.

"**Hehehe I'm pretty sure you heard our little conversation and I only told him half the truth I'm not going to train him y-" **

"You what but you promised me you would" Naruto said teary eyed, hurt at the feeling of being lied to again.

"**WOULD YOU HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH AND NOT HAVE INTERRUPTED YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY" **the fox said irritated** "As I was saying I'm not going to train you yet I'm going to give your parents some of my chakra so that they can say longer and come to your mindscape whenever you enter" **he finished.

"Why would you do that and why should we believe you, you attacked our village, and yes Naruto what he said is true we are your parents, I'm your mother Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death"

"I'm your father Minato Namikazi the Yellow Flash also known as the Fourth Hokage "at that Naruto gasped his hero, his idol was his father.

"**Now as touching as that was to a being of hatred let's not get of track here, to answer your question on my trust, Minato you already know this but I'll explain it to your family. I was controlled by Madara Uchiha that day and he was using me as his pawn after he ripped me from the seal on Kushina my previous host" **Naruto gasped this women who had said she was his mother had been the same as him, he didn't know whether to be contented or depressed. Confusion was written across his face.

"Oh that's news to me, sorry Kyuubi. So about giving use your charka how much time will it give use before we fade and go to the afterlife?" Kushina asked having all of her anger diminished seeing her son's confused face.

"**Hm more or less 5-6 years before you spirits ascend to the spirit world and approximately another 3-5 years before you can reform here again maybe" **Kyuubi said. **"I will also need some time to regain my chakra, approximately 4 years for me" **Looking at the Kyuubi, Naruto started counting mentally how old he would be before the Kyuubi and maybe his parents would reappear, his face as open as a book.

"Don't stain yourself on that Naruto get some sleep we will probably start your training in three days' time" Kushina said a bright smile on her face.

"Why three days, and is Kyuubi your real name?" Naruto asked.

"Well three days because the day after tomorrow we are going get to know each other as a family" Kushina said the smile never leaving her face. Naruto`s eyes softened they his parents were so easy to talk to they weren't like the villages they actually wanted to understand him.

"**No it is not my name and you shall only get to know it when you are worthy it is an honour few have gotten. Whenever you speak to me from now on I shall be addressed as Kyuubi-SAMA!"** he said stressing out the world SAMA.** "Now go and just so you know don't freak out when you wake up"** and with that Naruto was forced out of his mind before he got even ask his question.

* * *

**Anko`s Room **

The sun had just about risen when Naruto opened his eyes hearing the sound of running water. He felt something unusually comfortable beneath him; rolling over onto his stomach he noticed it was a queen size bed. 'At least I'm not still lying in that alley' he thought, though he wondered who it was being so sympathetic to him of all people. Eyes gazing around the room it stopped on a trench coat, fishnet shirt, an orange mini skirt and ANBU arm and leg protectors hung over a chair nearby the door. 'Hopefully it's someone who doesn't have a hidden agenda and isn't trying to get close to me so they can kill me easily' he sighed hearing the water stopped running from what he presumed the bathroom, signalling that whoever in it would be coming to get there clothes.

Climbing out of the shower Anko dried her herself with the towel before leaving it on the floor and exiting the bathroom not concerned that her (guest) might see her strutting around in her apartment naked. It was her house she did what she wanted and if some gaki couldn't endure the incomparable image of a fully developed kunoichi then he wasn't prepared to become a ninja. Opening the fridge she took out some red bean soup and 3½ plates of dango, a full plate consisting of 8 pieces. Positioning it on the counter she went towards her room to change into her usual attire. Opening the door to her room she entered stretching her arms over her shoulders giving of a little show. 'Now let's see how he reacts' she thought not looking in his direction. Slowly she started putting on each article of clothing.

On Naruto`s part he was stunned he didn't know what to do he knew what happened to men who stared a women who were naked even if they were guests in there house. One part of him was scared shitless that he might die here and the other part just wanted to continue looking in the end he put his hands over his face with a small hole between it to look through forgetting to cover his mouth as he started drooling. 'What the hell am I going to do if mom finds out she's going to kill me' seeing that she was done he mentally sighed thinking it was over.

'Well looks like he appreciates the female form and is modest enough to cover is eyes nonetheless. I can obviously see the hole between his hands but at least he tried, however it is difficult to keep your eyes of this body of mine' she thought grinning. "Gaki I know you were watching my reverse strip. Do you want to become a ninja' he nodded "Do you know what type of mission's kunoichi do" this time he shook his head. "Seduction missions it is where a kunoichi has to relinquish her body to the enemy to gain information and you could be targeted later in your life. Male ninja also do this rarely since women aren't normally trusted with classified information. Do you understand why I did what I did I'm not some child molester so don't get any ideas" she finished her little speech. "Now get dressed we have to meet the Hokage in 5 hours and tell him about what occurred last night" she said leaving the room heading towards the kitchen.

Wiping the bit of drool that was on his face he trailed her out the room, resembling an obedient dog following its master. "Her eyes there identical to mine or were before I met Kyuubi-sama, Tou-san and Kaa-san I wonder what happened to her" he mumbled.

"Gaki eat this, don't think it's free you're going to pay me back. I've been away from the village for 3 weeks and just when I return I have to share my food" she said before handing over the plate 4 pieces of dango in it.

Naruto looked at the food on his plate wondering what it was. "Excuse my um", "Anko", "Anko what is this I've never seen or heard of something like this" he asked.

Anko stopped eating her food immediately; jumped over the table picking up the small boy holding her his frame close to her she started hushing him. "How could stupid civilians keep you from tasting the god's greatest gift to us? But don't worry Anko's here I won't let eat whatever unholy garbage you've been eating all this time!"

"Garbage how could you call Ichiraku ramen garbage that's the true gift from the gods" he shouted at her.

"How can you say that when you haven't even tried dango yet?" she asked slyly.

"OK I'll prove to you that ramen`s better" with that he untangled himself from Anko's grip and started wolfing down his food.

At seeing this, Anko watched in horror at how he ate his dango. She had little hearts in her eyes that broke at the scene "What are you doing, of cause it's not going to taste good like that you have to saver every bite like it's your last" she reprimanded him taking the second last stick she showed him how to eat it, taking one into her mouth before slowly chewing it the hearts in her eyes slowly reforming. Taking his last stick he mimicked her action taking his time to taste the flavour. His eyes shout wide open before slowly closing like as if he was in a trance. "See what I told you it's better than ramen"

Naruto not knowing what to do he looked down he love ramen more than anything in the world yet this thing he had only eaten for one day had rising way up in his list of favourite foods. He could go so far as saying he didn't have a favourite food. 'What would old man Teuchi and Ayame-neesan think of me? I don't want more people hating me and if I tell Anko I don't like dango I'll be lying to myself' he thought mortified at the choice he had to make. "Someone anyone please tell me what to do" he mumbled softly uncomprehend able to the untrained ear.

"Tell you what convert over to the dango side and I'll give you a full plate this time plus some of my red bean soup that goes great with dango" she cooed into his ear. At that his body went ridged there was something that made dango taste better.

"Forgive me Lady Ramen for I am no longer one of your fully fledged followers. I have converted and you shall share the spot as my favourite food with dango" he stopped looking at Anko asking if he was still allowed to eat ramen occasionally she just nodded her head.

"**Don't you think that's was a little extreme?" **the Kyuubi asked.

"Not actually you should've seen how Kushina was when she was around ramen; even though I was Hokage I was almost bankrupt every month" Minato replied. "Good thing she's not here now"

"We still have some time on our hands why we get to know each other better" Anko said

* * *

So thats it for today till next week and review.

Also if you guys want i can try to put in a small bits of the training because i was going to have a time skip from chapter 3-4


	3. Adoption and Bonds

So here the next chapter, since nobody said they wanted a small bit of training before the time skip I'm not gana write it but i will put it in a flash back somewhere. Also next chapter might not be out on time since i havent written a lot this week,because of a couple of things such anime, clash of clans and I had a friend over who also wants to start a fanfic but he wants the two of us to write it together. If we do write it, it wont be posted up on my profile it while on one were going to be sharing.

Enjoy this chapter hopefully and review please!

* * *

_**Altered Past Akin Impending**_

_**Adoption and Bonds**_

* * *

_**Konoha Hospital**_

One would see a small boy with what could be called a duck butt on his head walking down the corridor of the hospital headed towards the reception his expression was one filled with irritation. "I know it was part of the plan but did aniki really have to hit me so hard with that jutsu. He fucking calls that a 10th of the techniques power" Sasuke mumbled leaving the hospital not even signing out, not that he knew he required to do that he was only 6. 'I wonder when the rest of the village will find out about the massacre. I don't want to be fussed over and have a fan-club like aniki, he told me all about the horrors of thousands of fan-girls throwing themselves at you, never getting anytime to yourself' at the thought he shuddered. With nothing to do he went to the lake to practice his newest jutsu his aniki had taught him before he left. 'I only have two weeks to master it so I better get started' he thought as he sped off.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

Anko walked past the reception desk not even glancing at the glaring receptionist, already knowing that if she said or tried to make an appointment she would scowl at her and say the Hokage was busy and couldn't be bothered by the likes of her. Besides to top it all off she had Naruto with her everyone's favourite jinchūriki, yeah right. Continuing taking the stairs she couldn't help but remembering her and Naruto`s talk. After talking to Naruto for a while she told him she knew about his furry little or should I say big friend. To her surprise, he wasn't surprised by that he said it wasn't difficult to figure out especially with all the insults that were all linked to it. Spending enough time with each other made then both notice the mask the other wore. It had been a long silence between the two both wondering why the other wore one not knowing it was for similar reasons. 'Were so much alike he so innocent like I was, he doesn't to deserve to bear this burden. He could end up like me becoming devoted to the first person who cares for him like his their own child, like I was with Orochimaru' at that thought she shuddered. Naruto on the other hand didn't notice as he was too busy talking to his parents.

Stopping in front of the Hokage's office she was about to nock before noticing that her little companion was not beside her. She looked at the stairs to see if maybe he took his on time, turning around she saw he was still waking on as if she was still beside him. Chasing after him she grabbed him by his shoulder snapping him out of his trance. "You should watch where you're going, come on the Hokage's waiting for us" she said. Continuing on their task at hand she opened the door to. Anko who had entered first heard pervert giggling pinpointing the noise what she saw was the Hokage giggling like a little girl reading one of Jiraiya's books. 'Well at least he was a good taste in literature' She would have taken the book from him regardless that he was the Hokage if Naruto wasn't with her, she didn't want him to become a second Jiraiya, yet she read the books even though she hated pervert's. Time to get down to business "Ahem"

Hearing a sound the Sandime quicker than anyone she had ever seen move hid his book away, if she hadn't seen it herself, she would have thought that he never had the book to begin with. "Ah yes Anko what can I for you today or have you come to give me your mission report" he said acting as if nothing ever happened.

"Ah-hahaha" she laughed nervously having totally forgotten about her report. "No I came to tell you about something that happened last night" she called Naruto in before continuing. "I found him lying in an alley covered in blood and there were a few disembogued corpses" she said her voice turning serious. "There were also traces of Kyuubi chakra!"

"Anko you know it's forbidden to talk about that in front" he never finished as he was cut off by Naruto.

"I already know jiji I am not an idiot like I pretend to be" Naruto said.

"How long have you known"

"Does it matter the villages they celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi yet they try and kill me its jinchūriki. You most probably know that if a jinchūriki dies his/her Bijuu is freed but that's none of my business" he said sipping some tea he had taken of his jiji's desk while Anko was talking. 'Well that doesn't count with me and Kyuubi since were bonded with the reaper death seal'

This time both Anko and the Sandime were speechless. "What are you talking about" Sandime asked.

"And aren't you afraid of dying I thought you wanted to become a ninja of Konoha and become Hokage?" Anko asked sadly not wanting to lose the only person in the village that had the same background as her.

"It is because you can't live life if you fear death, and a shinobi is someone who endures and I have endured since day one and I'm not even a shinobi" he shouted at them trying to get his point across.

"Naruto enough of this I know what you're getting at and we`ll talk about that later but now I want you to tell me about last night the full version" the Sandime said.

"OK" he said sighing.

* * *

_**The Lake**_

The lake was relatively still except for the middle which had small ripples thinning out. Sasuke was sitting on the pier in his pants having just taken a swim to cool himself off after practicing his jutsu. "Still not good enough" he said. 'What is there to do now anikis gone somewhere and I never really had any friends outside my clan' Just then his stomach growled. "Looks like it's time for food" he started walking towards his clan house he remembered Itachi saying there should be a key to the clan's storage unit somewhere in his room.

Rummaging through Itachi's room he found a note attached to the key, the note stated 'Sasuke since your reading this you must be on your way to the storage unit. There are jutsu scrolls as well, but don't touch them, they're A-S rank to advance for you ones such as my explosion clone, This note is a crow clone so just unclip it from the key and it'll come back to me' unclipping it he watched it fly out the window.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

"And that's about all I can remember from before I blacked out" Naruto said looking at Anko and the Sandime.

"Hmm, judging from the amount of attacks there's been on your life in the past four months I don't think it's safe for you to live by yourself. The only option I have is to send you back to the orphanage" the Sandime said with a stern look.

"Lord Hokage you can't be serious" said Anko with a downcast look. "The orphanage won't take proper care of him; they'll probably through him out the minute you leave"

"No I won't go back there, I promised myself that I'd never go back not even if you killed me and dragged my corpses there" Naruto shouted his anger rolling of him. He only had two options, exit the through the door which was on the other side of the room where ANBU were normally stationed, or the window. Manoeuvring his small figure he made a break for the window not caring that it was three story's high, jumping out he turned his head to see the shocked look on Anko and the Sandime's face before landing on an awning (That thing that is above the windows of some shops) which he bounced off and landed on someone who yelled at him, before he ran off.

"Cat, Hawk, Boar and Moth I want you four to bring Naruto in one piece he couldn't have gotten far" Sandime said. The ANBU nodded before disappearing. "Anko you'll stay here and wait with me, I also wish to know the real reason why you don't want Naruto to be put back in the orphanage.

Naruto ran not looking back; he was headed for the lake the one closest to the Uchiha compound the one place the ANBU would hopefully never look for him. As he saw his destination in site he sped up. It was too late for him to slow down as he saw someone exit the Uchiha compound, he yelled at the person who only turn around in time to see who had crashed into him.

Standing up he dusted himself off before helping the guy he crashed into up. He was about to apologize before leaving when he turned his head and saw the splatted blood and a few corpses within the compound. He felt himself being dragged by his arm deeper into the compound until they were outside a medium-large size house.

Facing Naruto with a stern look he motioned for him to follow him inside the house. "I know you probably want to know what happen" he asked getting a blank face from Naruto he continued. "Last night my clan was murdered I won't tell you by whom since I don't know you."

"Now why are you telling me anyway I may have been curious but want happens to the Uchiha doesn't really matter to me, so why did you tell me" Naruto asked.

"It's because I can see it on your face were the same, we both wear masks even though I've only recently begun wearing mine" getting a oh from Naruto he continued "Also you cannot tell anyone"

"Well then we have a problem because ANBU were chasing me after I left the Hokage's office" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed; he knew this was going to happen eventually but he never thought it won't be because of some child his age that was running away from ANBU, what were ANBU doing chasing a six year old anyway. "And why were you being chased by ANBU" he asked.

Naruto didn't know why he was being so open with this guy whose name he didn't even know, maybe it was because of the simple reasons that they both wore masks and he was the first one his age to notice it, nonetheless he answered. "It's all Jiji's fault if he didn't want to put me back in the orphanage I would never have wanted to run away"

Now Sasuke was confused why would this boys own grandfather want to put him in an orphanage and were his parents anyway. "Why don't you just tell your parents it's not like your grandfather has more control over your life than your parents do" Sasuke asked.

"My parents died the day I was born. I never got to know them and neither did they me, and he's not really my grandfather more like a grandfather figure he's also the Hokage" Naruto said sighing.

Sasuke was about to ask him something when there was a knock on the door. Wondering who it would be he remembering that ANBU were after this boy. Opening the door he was greeted by a Cat masked ANBU. "Can I help you" he asked nervously knowing they had seen the blood on their way in.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha firstly I want you to go fetch Naruto Uzumaki for me and secondly you will be giving Moth a verbal report on what happened here before reporting to the Hokage's office tomorrow. Also tell Naruto not to try and escape we have the house surrounded" the ANBU said in a polite manner.

Heading back into the house he found Naruto looking at some pictures on the wall. Naruto asked him who it was. "ANBU are waiting outside for you the one with the Cat mask said not to try and run."

Sighing Naruto walked to the door where he turned around and said. "By the way I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

Sasuke already knew who he was because of the Cat masked ANBU. "Sasuke Uchiha"

"Enough chitchat Uzumaki lets go" Cat said.

"But it's so far it'll take ten minutes to get there if we wake" he grumbled.

"That's why I'm going to use shunshin to get us to the front of the Tower" she said grabbing a hold of his shoulder.

Without getting to say goodbye they were gone.

* * *

_**Sarutobi's Office**_

"And that is why I don't want him to go back to the orphanage Hokage-sama. You can see it just by looking at them; they would do anything to kill him. He can also be kidnapped easily, at his apartment, he has traps and other surprises for any unwanted visitors even if they are crap, at the orphanage they'll probably put him in an outside storage room or something like that" Anko said finishing of her little speech.

Rubbing his chin Sarutobi blew out some smoke. "Anko I can see what you're getting at but who would what to kidnap Naruto" It was one word that shocked him. Anko didn't have to even say it; all she had to do was mouth the word. How could he have been so stupid because there would only be one man in the village who would want Naruto for the Kyuubi's power? "Danzo"

"Yes, there's one thing I would like to ask of you Lord Third" she asked her voice soft.

"And what would that be"

Anko was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door open to show the Hawk masked ANBU "Sir we have found Naruto and brought him back unharmed" he said.

"Tell Naruto to come to my office" Hawk nodded before closing the door and heading downstairs to fetch Naruto. "You maybe continue Anko"

"I think we should wait till he comes back. I don't want to be interrupted again" she said annoyed.

"No, no continue it's not like Naruto going to come running, not after what I said earlier"

"I guess your right"

Naruto braced itself as he opened the door he could hear Anko talking but he wasn't really paying attention until heard her last sentence, it repeated itself over and over again in his brain five simply words "I want to adopt him"

* * *

So what do think.

If u people want to know more about the fic we'll be writing review or PM me.

Also there is a poll up go check it out.

Check u people.


	4. Graduation

_**The fourth chapter is finally up. Plus the poll from last week please vote on it. Updates might be even slower since my mind isnt on the fanfic as much as it used to be before i started writing the other one with my friend. Thats all i got to say for now.**_

* * *

_**Altered Past Akin Impending**_

_**Graduation**_

* * *

"Naruto I said it's time to get up, don't make me summon a few snakes to drag you out" an annoyed feminine voice shouted from the other side of the door. It had become an almost weekly routine since Naruto had moved in with her 6½ years ago. Once a week he would always stay up late doing whatever it was he did in there and the next morning she would have to come up with a new threat just to get him out of bed. "I'm coming back in 30 minutes and if you're not up you're not getting any food for the whole day. I'll even tell Ayame not to give you any ramen" she finished before leaving to do her own thing.

Rolling off the bed Naruto laid on the cold hard floor looking at the ceiling. Today was the day he finally became a ninja, nothing was going to stop him from achieving that not even the stupid clone jutsu. He was going to create a clone even if it failed then replace himself with it to trick them into thinking he could only make one prober clone. While he may have trained with Anko she didn't take his training to an intense level. She had also told him that he had too much chakra and too little control to do the normal clone jutsu, and that she could have thought him the shadow clone jutsu but she wasn't sure it would work out since he had the Kyuubi's soul in him and since the shadow clone jutsu split the soul there could be a chance for it to escape.

Deciding that it was time to get up, he sluggishly made his way to the cupboard, the peaceful bliss of sleep not fully having disappeared. Looking though his clothes he decided that it was time he wore something different not the kill me orange even though he loved the colour to death. Digging in deep he pulled out a grey box which looked to have never been opened. It was something Anko had gotten for him last year for his birthday but he never got to open it because she told him to wait for the day of the graduation exam before he could open it.

Slowly opening it he put the contents on the bed. The first thing he noticed was the long sleeved fishnet undershirt that looked similar to the one Anko wore. A dark grey over shirt which had the kanji for Kitsune on the front in orange with a black ANBU style pants which had a blue snake going down each side, new grey shinobi sandals similar to the ones his mother wore and last but not least a Red trench coat with the kanji 'Proud Of My Power' going down the back written in black. Changing into his new attire he couldn't believe how comfortable it felt despite the fact the undershirt was a bit tight. Throwing his clothes he had taken off on the chair he exited his room. Standing in the hall doing his morning stretches he could hear Anko in the shower and the smell of dango and ramen wafting from the kitchen he headed straight for it. Opening the fridge he took out a half empty carton of milk. Sitting at the table he slowly ate his breakfast while waiting for Anko to finish washing before going to brush his teeth.

Looking at the clock on the wall he realised that if he didn't leave soon he wouldn't make it in time for the exam. Walking quickly he bumped into something soft time. Looking up he saw Anko looking down at him and the look on her face showed she wasn't pleased. "And where do you think you're going" she asked biting back a snarl.

"I was just heading to the academy and what's got you so pissed of this morning" he asked.

"You"

"Me what did I do. You can't still be angry at me for waking up late can you"

"That's not the reason, how should I feel I dished your food, bought you a new outfit that I had to get tailor made and I don't even get a thank you"

"Sorry, Anko-nee my mind was on another place, thanks for everything especially the clothes there great"

"Apology accepted but don't think you're getting of that easy. I know you ate my serving of dango as well and when you get home let's just say your finally be going through some intense training" she said as she smile vindictively.

"Uhm I have to go, I think I hear Iruka-sensei doing the roll call bye" he said running off.

"We'll no use standing around her now that my entertainments gone. Time to see who my new victim is for today" she said to herself before jumping from roof to roof in the direction of the Torture &amp; Interrogation department. Oh how she loved teasing her little brother.

* * *

Everyone always thought it was only the students at the academy that were excited about the graduation exam but it was actually both the students and the sensei. For today was the day they would finally be getting rid of these monstrosities they had to be saddled up with for 5 years. Though they loved there classes most of them betted on how long they lasted in the field before they died, made to retire from some injury, grief of the death of a teammate and who became a missing-nin. The last topic and only stared because of the Uchiha massacre. Iruka however never participated in events of those natures when it came down to life and death.

Standing in front of his academy Iruka watched as some parents dropped their children off and those who got to know each other over the years walked to their classes together. Opening the door he let the early comers in knowing they'd want sit in there groups. Standing outside he spotted Sasuke standing underneath the tree with the swing and he looked to be wearing different clothes than his usual ones. It was a black one piece with bandages that went around his arms and legs, he also had new black shinobi sandals and brown arm bands (It's his clothes he wears in the chunin exam finals against Gaara). He was looking of into the distance possibly to see if Naruto was coming, over the past few years the two of them had grown really close much to the disappointment of his fan-girls who kept tell him to stay away from him and that he was a bad influence. "Sasuke you may want to wait inside its Wednesday today, and that means Naruto is going be late no matter how hard you stare" Iruka said. Sasuke just huffed before he left to go take his seat in class.

The class had begun filling up as more of his students arrived the most noticeable of the all where to girls one with platinum blond hair and blue with a purple top and skirt, bandages covering her stomach and legs and white arm bands. The other was a girl with long pink hair and green eyes she was wearing a red battle dress with tight short tights. They had just entered the classroom and stopped the fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke, to noticed he was wearing something new and in their eyes it made him even sexier. They faced each other and with even more determination started fighting again.

Hopping from roof top to roof top Naruto could see academy and slowed his pace down before jumping of the roof and landing on the ground close to the academy's entrance. Looking around he noticed only a few people were still outside either eating or busy talking. Opening the door to his class he noticed all the stares he was getting it must have been because of the new change in clothes. "Naruto-baka what are u wearing if you're trying to and upstage Sasuke it will never work, no matter how cool you try and act or change your style he'll always be cooler than you" Sakura and Ino shouted at him this was probably the only thing Iruka had seen them agree on in his life.

"Whatever I didn't do this to upstage anyone, I wanted a change of clothes anyway and it just happened to be that my sister bought me some. Now if you excuse me" he said walking to his seat next to Sasuke.

"NARUTO-BAKA you better get away from Sasuke, we've tolerated you sitting next to him this year because sensei said so, but today that seat belongs to me" Ino and Sakura screamed at him. They got angrier when the noticed that he wasn't even listening to them. Marching over to him they stared shouting at him again.

"Sakura, Ino" Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke"

"Would you just shut up where try to have a conversation over here" he said coldly.

"What, but Naruto-baka's too close to you, you might catch something from him and become stupid like he is" Ino retorted.

"I've known Naruto for years and nothing has happened to me, so just shut up and go do whatever you do. I'm not in the mood to argue with you" he said turning to face Naruto so that they could continue their conversation as they walked away.

"I knew you hated fan-girls but wasn't that a little over board. Still who do you think is going to be teamed up this year? Anyone teamed up with those two are most likely going to die on a D-Rank mission" Naruto said

"You do know the lowest scoring student is teamed up with the rookie of the year right" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah that means we'll be on the same team"

"And that the top kunoichi is also placed and that team" Sasuke said receiving a nod from Naruto. "And who is the top kunoichi"

"It's Sakura right"

"And you don't see anything wrong with that"

Naruto replied no before he started to rethink. Coming to a conclusion he finally realised it. "Aw shit where screwed. Why did Hinata have to drop and become the second best we could have had here in our team, sure she's shy but she works hard" he said grabbing his hair.

"Settle down everyone I know your all excited for the exam" Iruka said waiting for everyone to sit before doing a head count. "Looks like everyone's present. I'll call you all out first the girls in alphabetical order and then the boys" Seeing that it would be a while before he was called out Naruto decided to take a page out Shikamaru's book and go to sleep. He was such a deep sleep he didn't even feel it when Sasuke started using his body as a shield from the fan-girls who thought with some of the others gone their chances with him would be higher.

Though he did feel it when Sasuke dropped him. Opening an eye he saw that he was on the ground and most of the other had been called. Standing up he saw Sasuke enter the exam room. After a while he heard his name being called and headed to the room. "Naruto can you need to show use the clone, substitution and transformation jutsu in any order" Transforming into Iruka he made a clone which was hiding by the smoke from the transformation but Iruka could see the real Naruto's hand sticking out from the other side which he thought was the clone. Finally dispelling the clone before the smoke disappeared he substituted himself with a pot plant. "Good Naruto you're finally able to do the clone jutsu even though it's only one, but even though you did well all the other students created three clones. I'm sorry to say Naruto but you're going to be the dead last of the class this here" Iruka said dejectedly.

"That doesn't matter to me I was actually aiming for it" he said happily surprising Iruka and Mizuki.

"Why would you want that?"

"To be on the same team as Sasuke, jiji always says team work is the most important part of a genin squad. Sasuke and I know each other well who better to be on a team than us"

Iruka sat there dumbstruck Naruto the kid who everyone thought was as dense as a wall and nobody had even seen thick had come up with such an ingénues idea. "Well Naruto all you have do now is take your headband and you're officially a ninja of the hidden leave village" Walking over to the table Naruto picked a black forehead protector and tied it around is head as he left. "Mizuki could you pack everything up I'm going to tell the students about the team placements that's happing tomorrow"

"No go ahead I can handle his" Mizuki said with a smile hiding his disgust. Who did that demon lover think he was? Thinking about a demon because of Iruka it had passed and his whole plan was going to have to be changed. 'Looks like he'd have to do this himself' he thought.

After telling the students how tomorrow would work he dismissed them. Naruto and Sasuke stood underneath a tree with a swing watching as everyone else's parents came to come congratulate them. "It's times like this I wished aniki and I never had to kill the clan" Sasuke said.

"I know what you mean sometimes I wish my parents didn't have to die for the sake of the village but that would be selfish of me. Even though I have Anko-nee it's not the same" Naruto said staring at his father's head. "Anyway moping around isn't going to bring them back we just have to forged ahead"

"I know it's just hard, sometimes I have dreams about the time before we had to kill them when everything was so peaceful" he looked at Naruto. "Enough of this sappy nonsense it doesn't suit us. How is that jutsu of yours coming along, mine isn't finished and it might only be done in a couple of months, since I haven't used my Sharingan while creating it"

"It should also be done in a couple of months, it would have been done sooner but now we have a squad and nee-san said she's going up my training so I won't have a lot of time to work on it. Well I have to get going if I'm late I don't want to see want nee-san has in store for me" he said reiving a nod from Sasuke before running of. On the way he stopped by Ichiraku having only five bowls so that he wouldn't be late. When he got home he had a shower and waited till Anko came home.

* * *

It was late when Anko had gotten home. She went to take a shower before changing her clothes and have some dango. She knocked on Naruto's door, opening it she saw him fast asleep. Walking up to him she lifted him off his bed careful not to wake him before heading to one off the training fields. She stopped at one with a waterfall where she dropped Naruto. He was awake a few seconds after his body made contact with the cold hard ground. Looking around he saw that he wasn't in his room and that Anko was standing over him. "Get up its time we start your training properly"

"You were serious about that" he asked

"Yes now get your lazy ass moving" she said motioning him to the edge of the cliff.

"So, what's my training for today?"

"You learnt the tree walking excise a while ago and your chakra control isn't good enough for you to attempt water walking yet so we'll work on that. I want you to stand on the side of the cliff holding yourself there with chakra while I summon snake and use some fire style jutsu that you're going to dodge and if you don't, while you're getting either bitten or burnt got that" Naruto gulped if this was Anko's idea of slightly intense training he didn't want to be on the receiving end on it when she decide it was time to stop holding back.

* * *

Plz review just so i show something to my friend to stop him from harassing me about stuff like character descriptions and plot that he's suppose to be doing.

Thanx to those who faolowed, fav'ed, put me on alert and review.

PM are welcomed.


	5. The Scroll

Well heres chapter 5 and i no took super long but i couldn't do anything about it i have to study since my exams start on the 10 of November the same day the Naruto Manga ends and that not making me feel any better about it. Dont expect another update for the month maybe i'm really sorry.

* * *

_**Altered Past Akin Impending**_

**_The Scroll_**

* * *

Before starting Naruto had changed his clothes so that they wouldn't be burnt or have any holes in them. He had managed to dodge most of the snakes which had one downside, when he dodged it he normally jumped straight into the path of one of Anko's fire style jutsu (Low level fire style). Slowly but surely he started getting the hang of it and was only hit by 3 jutsu instead off 5 like he used to.

They had stopped for a while, only long enough for Naruto to catch his breath. "Now that your chakra control as well as your dodging is better it's time to work on increase that already insane amount of stamina you have" Anko said getting up before she summoned a light blue snake. "You're going to have to run try and out run my snake over here, I'll only give you a 30 second head start"

Having had a dango stick thrown at him Naruto took that as the signal to run. He headed for the forest hopping that all the trees would slow the snake down because of its humongous size. He hadn't gotten far before he heard the sounds of branches breaking and hissing. Knowing better than to look back he started sprinting before taking to the trees. As he jumped from one branch to another he started hearing two voices both which sounded oddly familiar. Changing direction he headed to the sound. Stopping on a high branch overlooking a small clearing with a house he could see both of his sensei's. Iruka looked a bit worse for wear with a Fuuma shuriken behind him stuck in the houses wall a deep cut on his arm where the shuriken had hit. While Mizuki had a maniacal grin plastered on his face and a Fuuma shuriken in his hand, there was a scroll on the ground behind him. Almost forgetting about the snake after him Naruto quickly used a transformation jutsu to change into a branch. The snake didn't even notice Naruto and went to continue its search for him.

"Just give up Iruka you know you can't beat me, your to weak the only reason your you became a teacher was because of my help. Don't worry you'll be out of your misery soon and after that I take the sacred scroll of sealing too Lord Orochimaru and I'll gain an unbelievable amount of power" Mizuki said chuckling evilly.

"I won't let you leave here alive Mizuki that scroll contains all of our villages forbidden jutsu if that falls into Orochimaru's hands it could mean the end of the Konoha and the world. What would Tsubaki think of you if she knew?" Iruka said trying to change his mind.

"That women was simply a means to an end, I've no use for her. Though she could be a useful test subject for Lord Orochimaru"

Having heard most of what was said Naruto stealthy made his way to the scroll. Picking it up he substituted himself with a log he had transformed to look like the scroll. 'I have to get this to Nee-Chan' he thought hoping from tree to tree as quietly as he could while making a quick pace so that he could get the scroll to her tell her about Mizuki. As he neared the clearing he had been training with Anko his curiosity got the better of him and he stopped placing the scroll down beside him. "Iruka-Sensei said it contain forbidden jutsu and if Mizuki said Orochimaru wanted this then there has to be some seriously powerful jutsu in here" he said to himself. "It's not like it would hurt anyone if I memorize the first jutsu in there" opening the scroll he read the name of the jutsu before faltering "_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_, it had to be a clone jutsu. It says that its splits the users chakra equally among the clones. I also says that all that the clone has a mind of its own and can act independently, the user also receives all the knowledge the clone gains after it's created till its destroyed or released. All I have to do is mould chakra; hold up my index and middle fingers and cross them and shout out _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_. Sounds simple enough" he said memorising everything he read. If there was one thing he could remember it was a jutsu. Rolling up then scroll he put it on his back and ran until he reached the clearing.

Anko and been waiting patience for sometime now after her snake had return empty handed. She had grown irritated after he hadn't retuned and was about to go look for him when she spotted him running toward her with something strapped to his back. Her eyes when she what it was he had one his back. "What where you doing this whole time and how did u end up with the Sacred Scroll of Sealing. Come we need to return this to the Hokage and quickly" she said picking him by his collar.

"Wait Nee-Chan we have to go help Iruka-Sensei Mizuki stole the secret scroll and is trying to kill Iruka. He said he was going to take the scroll and give it to Orochimaru and then he'd attain an unbelievable amount of power" he said looking down he knew talking about Orochimaru was a touchy subject for her.

Steeling her features she made a clone that took the scroll so that it could be return to the Hokage's office. "Lead the way, if it involves that paedophilic snake then something big is going to happen. Even if that measly chunin is his pion" nodding his head Naruto jumped in the direction he came from.

* * *

Mizuki had underestimated Iruka and had thrown his Fuuma shuriken hastily thinking it would be enough to put him down. Having been the one too normally have to find Naruto when he wasn't in class and was off pranking, Iruka had learnt to always be on his toes even around Genin in training. Seeing an opportunity he through two shuriken and one kunai through the middle of the larger shuriken before jumping out of the way of it. Hearing the sound of the shuriken hitting the wooden walls of the house Mizuki turned straight into the shuriken and kunai Iruka had launched. Not having enough time to properly react he could only counter the shuriken while the kunai hit him in his left arm. Taking out the kunai form his arm he gripped it tightly before jumping to the ground and running straight at Iruka. Taking out two kunai of his own Iruka was able to parry Mizuki's blows. Hit by hit, they stood there neither gain an edge over the other.

"This is impossible you should never have been able to keep up with me, I am far stronger than you in all aspects of being a ninja" Mizuki shouted angrily.

Iruka scoffed "You may be better than me in most of the aspects but not in sealing. On those kunai and shuriken I through at you earlier had a sealing tag on it. When that one cut you I released the seal that contained a slow working paralysing agent, you've been slowing done haven't you noticed"

Mizuki's eyes widen before he narrowed them and started to grin. He stopped pushing against Iruka and jumped back causing Iruka to stumble forward from the lack of opposing force. He looked down at the kunai in his hand and noticed it had a slight yellowish liquid on it. 'This must have been the paralysing agent he used on me, too bad I can use this against him' he thought. Iruka hadn't regained his balance yet and he took this as the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. He was above Iruka and was just about to deliver the final blow when he heard a shout of "_**Striking Shadow Snakes" **_and saw three snakes come at him before they chocked him into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Well that sorts things out here. The clone I sent with the scroll disappeared after it completed its assignment; the Hokage sent some ANBU this way to come fetch Mizuki. We should take Iruka with us to tell the Hokage about what happened here before taking him to the hospital" Anko said putting Iruka on her back with the help of Naruto.

"Thank you Anko-san if it wasn't for you arriving at the time you did I would have been dead" He said.

Anko just nodded her head. "you should be thanking Naruto here if he hadn't told me you were in trouble I wouldn't have been able to save you" Iruka look at Naruto before giving him a big smile and telling him once he was all healed he would take him out for some ramen as a way of saying thank you.

"Anko thank you for returning the scroll to me I am sure your well aware of what your clone and I discussed" the Hokage said.

"Yes Hokage-sama I took Iruka to the hospital before we came here and I deliver Mizuki to Ibiki I just hope he isn't broken by the time I get him. I haven't had received anyone in a while and I am in need of some real stress relief" she said.

"Don't get carried away we need as much information on Orochimaru as we can. You also need to keep this quite all three of you I don't want anyone finding out about this" they all nodded in unison.

"Iruka I want you to take it easy for a while and while you're here these are the team placements."

"Now it's getting late sow your all dismissed" with a wave of the hand Anko grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and shun-shined them home while Iruka choose to be more civilised and exited thought the door"

Anko had heated up some dango placing a plate before herself and Naruto before digging in. "Why you're so hungry all of a sudden" Naruto asked.

"It from all the training we had today I'm surprised you're not hungry as well"

"I am but you didn't even do anything"

"I had to watch over you and that takes a lot of skill and energy. I feel sorry for whoever is your Jonin-Sensei"

Well it's time to hit the hay. I've got to gather important information from Mizuki tomorrow and your got team placing. So it's off to bed with you"

"Night Nee-Chan"

"Night" she said closing the door to her room.

Opening the front door Naruto closed it quietly behind him before running off to the place they had trained for the day. He stood in the clearing looking around making sure no one was around. "Well it's now or never"

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

* * *

Well done its sort but what could i do i felt really bad not posting any chapters for a while. If you wanna ask me anything about anything PM or review i might make an account for some time of social network where people can ask questions or if they just wanna talk. Tell me what you think.


	6. The Rookie, The Deadlast & The Kunoichi

_**SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**_

_**Well heres a chapter after a long time.**_

_**I havent been posting since school comes first and on top of that my laptops reached its limited so it doesnt always save my work and randomly shuts downs. Once i get a new one i can work like normal.**_

_**Also sorry for the short chapter even though its been so long.**_

* * *

_**Altered Past Akin Impending**_

_**The Rookie, The Dead last and The Kunoichi**_

* * *

The Hokage's office could be one of the most intimidating places in the world or simply just another room in the tower, but today it was filled with tension and one Kakashi Hatake wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. A few moments earlier he had been called in by the Hokage to talk about him taking on a Genin team and not making there test extremely difficult just so that he didn't need to be saddled up with them. That was until Danzo Shimura walked in. He was an old war hawk and one of the elders of the village.

"Hiruzen what are you thinking putting the Uzumaki and Uchiha on the same team. They should both be given to me and be moulded into the perfect weapons for this village" Danzo said glaring at him with his one uncovered eye.

"And let you turn them into mindless and emotionless drones, not while there is still air in my lungs. Kakashi will be an excellent sensei being the son of the White Fang and student on the Fourth Hokage. Besides he's the only suitable candidate being the only other person in the village who has the Sharingan" Hiruzen argued.

"This is a waste was of great potential, you're making a mistake here Sarutobi"

"There will be no more discussion of this Danzo my decision is finally you are dismissed"

With not so much as a word Danzo left leaving then to their business.

* * *

It was 03:00 when Naruto got home he made sure to be as quiet as he could as he didn't want to wake Anko. Slowly making his way to his room he stopped by the kitchen for a snack. Lying on his bed he stared up at the ceiling, it had taking almost 3hours to learn how to do the jutsu but it had been worthwhile. Feeling himself get sleepier as the minutes past he closed his eyes and let the sleep consume him.

Hearing Anko call him from the kitchen he slowly got out of bed, after taking a quick shower he put on his clothes and headed to the kitchen. Anko had left sometime earlier while he was getting dressed; quickly eating his breakfast he headed to the academy.

* * *

Iruka had headed to the academy despite his resent injuries. After the incident with Mizuki he began to wonder if his ability's where inadequate, from the looks of it, it had seemed like he was being toyed with if it wasn't for his sealing abilities Mizuki would have probably beaten him and gotten out of the village with the scroll.

Once he reached the academy he had allowed his students in. Everyone was accounted for and was sitting in their usual spots. "Okay class as you all know today you will all be split into squads of 3 with a Jonin sensei. And it will be there job to mould you into proper ninja for this village" Iruka said.

While Iruka had begun doing the team placements, Naruto rested his head on the tab desk not really paying attention not that he needed to he already knew would one is the only thing that he didn't know was who he's sensei would be. He was thoughts were interrupted when he heard Iruka say that he wold be on team 7 along with Sasuke and Sakura, though he already knew this what intrigued him the most was that their sensei would be none other than Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja who's said to have copied over 1000 jutsu using his Sharingan. Exchanging glances with Sasuke they both knew they become a whole lot stronger being trained by him, since both Itachi and Anko had held him in high regard. Iruka had wished them good luck and had said his goodbyes before taking his leave.

* * *

It had been three hours and all the other teams sensei's had already came to come fetch them, Team 8 which consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame and there sensei was a lady named Kureni Yūhi. Team 10 had Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka with their sensei being Asuma Sarutobi he didn't worry about the other since he took anytime getting to know them.

Taking this as an opportunity to humiliate his new sensei Naruto placed a board duster in-between the door and it frame hoping to it would fall on his head when we entered. After placing it there he took his seat on the desk next to the one Sasuke was seated at. Sakura had shouted at him for what he was doing and told him that a Jonin such as there sensei wouldn't fall for something stupid like that, while Sasuke just looked off into the distance.

After another 30minutes of waiting, they finally heard footsteps, they waited silently first of all because they hoped it was there sensei and secondly because they wanted to see if their sensei would fall for the trap Naruto had set. The door was opened and a head of silver hair appeared from around the corner. The duster landed on the bed of hair with a soft plopping sound. Now standing tall Kakashi scanned over them spotting the culprit fairly easily as Naruto had a huge grin on his face. "My first impressing of you all is that I hate you." He said calmly, he sighed under his breath, he thought that with Naruto living with Anko would have made him stop pranking all together but as luck would have it it wasn't anything of any really trouble. "We as it is getting late we don't have any time for getting to know each other like the other teams did, but is doesn't really matter as you all know each other being in the academy together and from the looks of it you also know about me. We'll meet tomorrow at training ground 7 for a 'survival exercise' come early and if you don't want to throw up I'll advise you not to have breakfast tomorrow." And before any one could say anything he disappeared using the shun-shin.

They all left the academy before going their separate ways.

* * *

**Sorry again for the inconvenience.**


	7. The Rookie, The Deadlast & The Kunoichi2

**_I believe actions speak louder than words. So as you can guess less words more action though im not really good a fight seens yet._**

* * *

_**Altered Past Akin Impending**_

_**The Rookie, The Dead last and The Kunoichi  
2**_

* * *

It was early morning when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had arrived at their teams training ground where there new sensei said they had to meet. Naruto and Sasuke had started doing some warm ups to get ready since they didn't know what Kakashi meant by survival training, since he said his was going to be different from the academy's. Sakura on the other hand was just standing there watching Sasuke. After half an hour of light warm ups they stopped the two of them didn't seem bothered by the fact that Kakashi was late, Sakura on the other hand was tapping her foot impatiently.

They had waited another 2 hours before Kakashi finally arrived where he got yelled at by Sakura. "Okay since where all finally here we can being the test." He said taking out a timer and placing it by the memorial stone along with two bento lunch boxes. "You have until noon to try and take these bells from me." he said holding up two bells which he tied to his pants. "Your time beings now" after that he disappeared while Sakura ran too hid in the bushes leaving Naruto and Sasuke in the clearing.

After searching for their sensei for a while they found him relaxing on the small river that went through their training ground. They could hear giggles coming from him while he read his orange book. Naruto carefully tried to sneak upon him while Sasuke was hiding himself in a tree ready to cover him with a fire ball at a moment's notice. Naruto withdrew three shuriken from his pouch with he threw them at Kakashi, they would have hit him if he hadn't stopped channelling chakra and let himself sink into the river, before starting to channel his chakra again so that he could rise up and lay onto of the water again. He slowly stood up and put his book away he faced Naruto and spotted Sasuke up in the tree he also saw the light reflecting of the ninja wire which has connted to the three shuriken through earlier, 'they were most likely going to use it as a path for the Fireball justu to follow if I got hit by the shuriken' he thought. He pulled the wire which resulted in Sasuke falling out of the tree he would have landed on his face but he righted himself in mid-air before landing on the ground softly, more like landing softly on Sakura as he saw when he looked down at the pink mop of hair that was beneath him.

Naruto had seen it all happen when Kakashi pulled the ninja wire and Sasuke started to fall Sakura ran out from where she was hiding, she was going to catch him but she had tripped and had fallen just before she could catch him. Sasuke got up and moved Sakura so that she lay against one of the trees. Naruto quickly made some Shadow clones which he used to surround their sensei, while Sasuke starred climbing a tree so that he could reach the top. Kakashi was impressed by the amount of clones Naruto could but knew that with one hit they would dispel. The clone charged at him and he managed to duck under the first few punches, while spinning on his back he took out a few of the clones before throwing shuriken taking out quite a few as they most of the clones stood behind each other and the shuriken could pierce them and still continue on its path.

The never ending wave of clones began jumping into the air and when they almost formed a dome around him started to throw kunai and shuriken, seeing this Kakashi made four high mud walls which protected him from the volley of ninja tools. Taking the opportunity that Naruto made for him he jumped up high so that he was in line with Kakashi who was done below he started gathering chakra before unleashing medium sized Fireball Jutsu. Looking up from where he heard Sasuke shout his jutsu, since he had used the mud wall to protect him from each side there was no way to go.

That was until he remember he could still escape using the **Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu, **he was about to use it when he sow the ground below him open up and saw four Naruto's come out. Three of the jumped onto him so that he couldn't move while the fourth grabbed the bells and disappeared down the hole. Kakashi shook them off before using the head hunter Jutsu to escape since the hole was too small for him. Once he was out he saw Naruto and Sasuke smirking at him while holding the two bells, Sakura was just regain consciousness when the timer went off and signalled the end of the exam. "Well that's the end of the test I guess. You teamwork was impeccable and that's exactly what this test was about, it wasn't whether you got the bells or not it was about it you where will to do it on your own or as a team. Konoha is known for its team work so for that you guys pass though next time try and include Sakura into your plans kay." Kakashi said before disappearing in a shun-shin.

"I can't believe we did it all that training and planning of ours paid off" Naruto said jumping around his coat flapping in the wind. He looked at Sakura who was still a bit groggy from just regaining consciousness and sent one of his clones to help her home, but she hit it over it head when it tried to help her up. He then decided to send another but this time it was transformed to look like Sasuke.

"I can't believe it either and I didn't even have to activate my Sharingan either. Sensei wasn't even really fighting back I'm guessing he wanted to see how good when were. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said before walking out of the training ground. Naruto realising he was the only one left dispelled the rest of the clones that didn't display before heading straight to the T&amp;I Department.


End file.
